Natsu in love
by imthekomodo
Summary: What happens at a wild teenage party when Natsu realizes he's in love with his best friend, Sophia (she's from a manga series that is not listed on this sight so I couldn't list it as a crossover) but she gets into trouble? Well obviously read the story to find out. This is so damn cliche.


Sophia's POV:

I tried to pull my hand out of Lucy's grip but it was no use. I moaned "You know I hate parties!" She smiled and said "Yep! That's why we're going! Besides you look great."

I rolled my eyes at the blonde and I stopped trying to run. I looked down at my outfit. The black cropped tank top fit my form and the short black mini skirt made me feel sexy. I stopped to pull one of my black tall socks up and looked down at my beat up cream colored converse. I kinda chuckled to myself. Lucy turned to look at me and rolled her eyes. "We really need to get you some new shoes." I made a defensive face and said "But I _like _these shoes!" She laughed and turned towards the path into the woods. We walked in peace the rest of the way to the house on the outskirts of Magnolia.

I grimaced as we walked in the door and Lucy stuck her tongue out at me and said "At least try and have fun?" I nodded and she disappeared into the crowd. I sighed and made my way to the barish area that had been set up for our entertainment. Reedus was behind the makeshift counter. I smiled at him and said "One chocolate milk, witha bendy straw, please!" He grinned and said "Coming right up Phia."

Sting's POV

I felt the body heat of the girls I had on either arm. It was more direct than the heat that had faded from the hot tub's waters. I turned to my left and looked at the brunette's pretty face. I looked up and scanned the room for another catch. And there she was.. She walked past me and went straight to the bar. She had on a black crop top and a short skirt. I watched the red fairytail mark on her arm float by. I almost licked my lips. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to the brunette. She had a strange look on her face and said "Sting what are you doing looking at Salamander's girl?" I managed to tear my attention off the red headed fairy tail mage at the bar. "Natu's girl, eh? Hmm. Interesting. How'd you know?"

"I heard somewhere that Natsu's been hanging around with a short haired redhead who always wears the same shoes." I looked back to the girl at the bar. I let my eyes slide down her petite form and landed on her delicate feet. She had on a pair of decomposing cream colored converse. I sighed. Heels would've made the look better but.. everyone has their quirks.. I laughed to myself and got out of the hot tub, getting dressed as I went. My tie was soaked but I put it on anyway. The brunette called out to me. "Sting where are you going?!" I turned back towards her and sneered. "Get lost slut I was just using you." I snorted at her and made my way to the bar.

Sophia's POV

I felt the guy's presence as he came up behind me and sat down next to me. I ignored him, hoping he'd go away. I had no such luck. I played with the straw in my drink and took a couple sips of the rich chocolate milk. "No need to get drunk here.." I thought. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to look the inevitable in the eye. He was a blonde. "Hey, you here alone?" I almost laughed. That was bold. "Sorta.." He raised an eyebrow and scooted closer. "That wasn't an invitation.." I trailed off. He laughed and said, "Aw come on, sweet thing like you?" I rolled my eyes and took another slurp of milk. He glanced at it and I could see the humor in his face. "You're drinking chocolate milk at a party like this?" I raised my eyebrow and said "Well I didn't feel like getting drunk. 'Scuse me." I stood up and walked away, waving at Reedus. I felt a hand on my shoulder and sighed. "What do you want, Blondie?"

"You." He said casually and slipped his other hand around my waist. He slid it up my body and then set down across my shoulders. I bit his hand and yelled "FUCK OFF CREEP!" I heard him laugh and he said "Watch your back you little blonde with spice." I grimaced and walked away to find a quiet place to be disgusted.

As I kept walking I felt another hand on my shoulder. I glanced down at it. It was a woman's hand. I turned around to face the person and she pulled me into a hug. "Hey Erza.."

I said into her chest. She released me and said "Didn't expect to see you here!" I laughed and said "I didn't expect to be here. Lucy dragged me along. Also what's with the outfit? No offense, you look good, just.. uh." She had on a gothic lolita costume and was messing with the big black bow in her hair. "Oh. Haha I thought it was a Halloween party and when I remembered it was November I just didn't care." I laughed and we started chatting. In the middle of our conversation I felt an arm rest on my shoulder. A man's voice cut in and said "Hey girls." Erza was cracking up and I turned to see Jellal. He slid his arm around Erza's waist and the other around mine and said "You talking about me?" We admitted the we had not been talking about him and he laughed. I said "You two should go get a room." They laughed but I could tell they wanted to. "Don't worry about me, I'll go hide in a closet or something." They laughed again and waved as they walked into the sea of people. I rolled my eyes and said "Couples.."

I saw an opening and raced towards it. I walked into the mostly empty hallway, mind a few couples making out in corners. I slowly opened the closet and peeked in, making sure there was no one else in there. I sighed when I found the small dark space empty. I sat down next to some fuzzy coats and closed the door. The light was cut off so I lit my index finger on fire and let the flames dance across my fingers.

Sting's POV

She'd been so standoffish.. It made me mad but it made me even more determined to make her mine, permanently. She said she'd sorta come here alone.. I'd seen Natsu here earlier.. maybe they'd come together and had a fight? Or she came with a friend. I had to find out who her friend was.. I decided to ask around. I asked the bartender first. "Yo, who's the redhead here with? A friend?" I tried to strike up conversation. "Who, Sophia? You're playing with fire there. " I laughed and said, "She does have a mouth.." He grinned and said "Yeah.." He sorta trailed off so I asked for a Fire Whiskey and sat back down. I felt the anger rising in my chest.. I let her name roll around on my lips for a minute, "Sophia.."

Sophia's POV

I'd been sitting in the closet for maybe 10 minutes when someone tried to open it. I watched the handle jiggle and I reached up to unlock it and slid into the rack of coats, extinguishing my flame and hiding myself. The door creaked open and a tall boy walked in. He ran his hand through his hair and pulled the scarf he'd tied around his head off and held it in his hand.

Natsu's POV

I jiggled the closet door handle for a little. I began to grow impatient when it finally unstuck it's self. I pushed the door open and quickly stepped inside, closing the door gently behind me. Not like anyone could hear. I pulled my scarf off my head and slid down the wall, facing the coat rack. I lit my fingers on fire and started playing with the lighter like flames. Suddenly a certain smell caught my nose. I inhaled deeply and mumbled "Smells like.. Sophia.." I heard a giggle and I slid the coats apart from each other. They revealed a small teenage girl laughing. "Took you long enough!" She said. "Why are you in the closet?" I asked her. She came out of the coats and came and sat next to me. "I could ask you the same."  
"Yeah well I asked you first fire breath."

She stuck her tongue out and said "This blonde guy wouldn't let me drink my chocolate milk in peace and I couldn't find anyone I knew until I found Erza but then Jellal showed up so I let them go.. uh you know.. and then well I just got sick of lovey dovey teenagers.." I laughed and said

"I've been here looking for you! Mira said she heard Lucy and Levy talking about breaking into your apartment and making you go so I thought I'd show up too." She grinned a malicious grin and said "Those sneaky bastards.." I laughed again and stood up. I offered her my hand and she took it. I helped her to her feet and said "Shall we go get some more chocolate milk?" She gave off that grin that lit up her face like the first rays of light in the day were shining just right and said "Hell yeah I want more chocolate milk."

Sting's POV

I watched the two of them approaching the bar. They weren't touching each other or anything but the way he looked at her.. It made me want to punch him. A thought that had been roaming my mind for the last 20 minutes found its way back. Sophia sat down about 3 stools away from me and Natsu sat on her left, letting me see all I wanted. I found the empty glass she'd been drinking from and slid it down the table. It tapped her wrist and she turned to me. The smile left her face and she said in an angry tone "What do you want?" I grinned and replied "Still you, little blonde with spice."

Natsu stood up behind her and looked me in the eye and said "Sting? Can you leave us alone?" I snorted and said "Last I checked I didn't want _you_ Natsu. Just your little friend here." His eyes filled with rage and I smiled like "_What can you do?" _He started to walk around Sophia, rolling up his white collared button down's sleeves but she put a hand on his stomach and turned to face him. "Just ignore him Natsu, he can't do any harm."

"But he's talking about you like you're an object, like he _owns_ you or something." She pushed him into his seat but he kept his eyes on me. She took a sideways slurp of chocolate milk from her straw, looking at the pink haired teenager's face. She said "Thanks, but it's fine. Let's just have fun, okay?" He rolled his eyes and nodded. They started up their conversation again. I walked up and slid my hand around Sophia's waist again, slipping my fingers a little lower than she expected.

"NOW YOU CAN PUNCH HIM NATSU." She said with brute force. She didn't struggle in my grip, just stayed frigid and cold. Natsu stood up with rage and I laughed at him and turned back to Sophia. I took my other hand and put it under her chin, guiding the direction her head turned. She bit my hand again, this time drawing blood. I looked back up at Natsu and said "You've got a feisty one here!" I grinned and said under my breath "Not for long, you don't.." I glanced over at the redheaded beauty, becoming more and more stiff the farther down my hand reached, waiting for me to stop, or for Natsu to make me stop. "Hey Natsu!" I called.

He didn't move, just raised an eyebrow and glanced down at my hand. I slowed down my progress a little and grinned. "How about we have a drinking contest for the little blonde with spice here?" Natsu's jaw tightened and he slapped my hand away from her, but I only sped up my progress. She started to squirm and I held her with both hands and said, "Watch it, Cherry. Wouldn't wanna make things worse would we?" She didn't respond, just stopped struggling but I could feel her tremble slightly in fear occasionally. I laughed, she'd never been approached like this before? This beauty?! "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I heard from Natsu's direction and looked up just in time for his flaming fist to smash straight into my face.

I felt myself smash into the wall behind where I'd been sitting and sat up in time to see Natsu grab her hand and start to walk away. "Natsu!" I called to him, "If you refuse the drinking contest, then I win by default!" I reached up and grabbed her other hand. She let go of Natsu's, to his surprise, and walked back to me. She smiled and said "Damn you're one sneaky bastard." She kicked me in the face and said "That's for treating me like an object, shithead." She took her other hand and tore my hand off her wrist and threw it back at me. I started laughing and said "You are _fun_." She ignored me and grabbed Natsu's hand again. They disappeared into the sea of people.

Natsu's POV

The rage inside me was subsiding a little, Sophia had a look on her face that read "Death." She looked unnerved too by the experience. I realized she'd never uh.. gone out with someone.. which meant she didn't know how to deal with situations like that. It completely threw her off. I stopped walking and she turned around and looked at me, still gripping my hand. She saw me glance down at it an dropped hers and I could see her blushing before she turned away. I laughed to myself and thought about how beautiful she was. She didn't even know it. I grabbed her hand again and pulled her into my chest. I leaned into her ear and said "We should go back so I can put Sting in his place." She took a step back and made a pained face. "It's better I beat him rather than him being so degrading and us barely putting a scratch on 'm!" She frowned and brought her hand up under her chin. She thought about what I'd said and nodded after a couple seconds. I grabbed her hand again and we made our way through the crowd back to the bar.

Sting's POV

I chuckled when I saw the hothead's pink hair bobbing through the crowd. I pulled the little bottle of sleeping powder out of my coat pocket and kissed it. "You're gonna win me the best toy yet."

Sophia's POV

I saw Sting sitting at the bar. He'd ordered me a chocolate milk, which I refused to drink. I asked Reedus to make me another and he winked. He handed me the chocolate milk and I let the rich taste dull my senses and I relaxed. I stood between the two boys and I tapped Reedus on the shoulder. "They want to have a drinking competition." I said exasperatedly. He nodded and placed two bottles of Fire whiskey on the table. "5 bottles each, first one to fall down loses." I said matter of factly. Natsu nodded and Sting laughed and said "Get ready Cherry." I shuddered at the name, thinking about what he was implying with it. Cherry..

Natsu grabbed my hand and squeezed it. He took his eyes off his bottle. That's where it all went wrong. He stood up and whispered in my ear, "Even if I lose we can still beat him up." I laughed and said "But you're not gonna lose, right?" He just winked and sat back down. Sting picked me up by the waist and set me on the counter. I gave him a death glare and he moved his hand down my leg, sending uncomfortable shivers up my spine. I thought to myself "Natsu you have to win.." I realized I couldn't defend myself from the sexual predator. I could beat up a dragon but I couldn't handle this social situation at all. "Alright start drinking." I said to the two. I picked up my new chocolate milk and started drinking.

Natsu's POV

As the Fire whiskey washed down my throat I felt my body easily burn off the alcohol. I grinned and downed the rest of the bottle. I slammed it on the table. Sting slammed his down a second later. Reedus set the next two down. I felt the burning liquid cling to the sides of my throat. I wasn't able to burn as much alcohol off this time. By the fifth bottle I would be unable to do it entirely. The third bottle went by and I felt myself falling into a drunk stupor. Then I realized it felt different. Like I was falling asleep. I knew that you could be really sleepy as a drunk but it wasn't like that. It was more like I was being knocked out than put to sleep. The heaviness in my eyelids was unbearable as I downed the fourth bottle. I saw a confused look on Sting's face.

Sting's POV

The idiot was stronger than I'd thought. He was still awake but I could see the sleeping draught I'd poured in his first bottle working it's magic slowly. He set the fourth bottle down and blinked a long slow blink. Sophia raised her hand in front of his face and said "Natsu!? Come on Natsu I really need you right now!" I held back my laughter at her freedom slipping away.

Natsu's POV

I saw Sophia wave her hand in front of my face and I heard her say "Natsu I really need you right now." I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't budge. I felt myself fall to the floor and I yelled "Erza!" I realized I had to get someone here to help her if I couldn't protect her. "Lucyyy!" I yelled. The end of the sentence sank into sleep with me.

Erza's POV

I was lying down on the couch in the attic of the house, my head in Jellal's lap. He'd fallen asleep. I heard someone yell Erza from downstairs. I sat up. Jellal didn't budge. Then I heard the same voice call out "Lucy!"

"Natsu?" I said to myself. I raced down the stairs in time to watch the blonde man drag the screaming Sophia out of the back door. The room was so loud that no one noticed. I ran to Natsu and saw that he was sleeping. I slapped him but he wouldn't wake up. I growled and ran out the door, following Sophia and the man.

Sophia's POV

He had my hair in one hand and had stuck his arm down the middle of my waist and hooked it between my legs. I almost started crying. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't do anything unless he let go and he knew it. If i punched him, or tried to he would pull on my hair. I yelled, out of fear and frustration.

Sting's POV

I've got her now..


End file.
